Episode Tag: 6x16 Violets
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: Just a few deleted scenes from the episode, like Jane going shopping for the team or watching Lisbon getting ready for the party. Humor with hints of Jisbon


A/N: I really loved Sunday's episode and when I heard that Jordan Harper added the scene with Wiley briefing the team afterwards, when the episode turned out to be too short, I couldn't resist but to add a few more scenes that should have been there in my opinion. It's just supposed to be funny with a few serious thoughts here and there, so I hope you enjoy!  
Thanks to the wonderful Idan for betaing! :)  
Have fun!

Episode Tag 6x16 "Violets"

_Deleted scene 1: Jane goes shopping_

It was a brilliant plan, Jane thought while he was strolling through the mall, looking at the clothes that were presented in the shops' windows. With all the assets the FBI had in the bank, there were no limits when it came to black helicopters or even staging a whole fake house even in less than a few hours. Sitting around in the office was so boring, his mind needed something to do, so once a plan formed, there was no way to stop it.

On the other hand, which of his plans was _not _brilliant? Well, maybe he was a tiny little bit too confident and arrogant, but seriously. Since he'd come back, all his schemes went smoothly without any major incidents. He was the golden boy of the FBI, no doubt—even Abbott ate out of his hand by now if he pushed the right buttons.

Yeah, that action figure really had done the trick.

Jane stopped in front of a shop that displayed men's clothing. That jacket would fit Abbott perfectly. Who knew, he might even keep it once his little undercover plan was over. Of course he hadn't checked whether his boss was okay with his plan, but he never did, so why start now? Without hesitating, he went inside and bought the jacket.

Number one finished, two to go. He never had any problems guessing the ladies' sizes, so getting the tight-fitting sexy leopard dress for Kim was no feat. She would be the decoy for that Pulaski guy, knowing full well she was a good con. She'd led him on perfectly when they were in Venezuela.

Unlike his favourite little brunette, whom he knew was a bad liar. That's why she'd gotten the girlfriend part in his little play. She wasn't the best actress, and if he was honest, he wanted to have her for himself in his little scheme so he could keep an eye on her. They hadn't spent that much time together lately.

Now, finding something appropriate for Lisbon to wear was a tiny bit more complicated. She'd need more than one dress if they had to keep the act up. Of course he could settle for something else, but he wanted to show her off as his hot, desirable girlfriend and those legs of hers would do the trick.

A white dress in one of the windows caught his attention. It was short, tight, and had a plunging neckline that left little room for imagination. Without having to think twice, Jane knew this was the right dress for the party he was planning to have tonight.

He went inside the shop and asked one of the sales women to help him. It was only a matter of seconds before the tall blonde woman succumbed to his charm.

"It's a beautiful dress you chose here. Your wife must be really lucky if she can trust you with such good wardrobe choices."

"She wouldn't wear it if I didn't buy it for her."

It felt so easy to speak of Teresa as his wife. He kept chit chatting with the woman, who showed him one more dress with a black, white, and color pattern he chose to take in addition to the white one.

As he pulled his wallet out to pay for the overly expensive dresses with his credit card, his gaze fell on the wedding band on his ring finger. Damn.

"I hope your wife enjoys the dresses," the woman smiled before she pushed the two bags containing the dresses toward him.

"She will," Jane mumbled, walking outside with the bags in his hand, while he was playing with his ring on the other one. An old habit. He'd totally forgotten about his ring and that he had to take it off for the act. Carefully he set the bags down and pulled it off and on a few times. This was a hard but necessary step.

_Deleted scene 2: Lisbon and Jane get ready for the party_

He liked how his scarf made him a completely new person. It made him look kind of fancy and helped him to settle into the role of the arrogant art thief he wanted to play for tonight. Thank god the FBI had been able to put together such a wonderful location in less than a few hours, and it was even better that he'd been allowed to have all the expensive paintings and artworks from Pike's unit.

Pike. He seemed like a nice, solid agent, although he was flirting a little too much with Lisbon for his taste. Well, she wouldn't fall for him and even if she did, it wouldn't be serious. Look what happened to Mashburn and Mancini. Jane was confident Pike wasn't a threat to him at all. She was _his _Lisbon after all.

"Dammit Jane, I can't breathe in this thing," she muttered when she emerged from the bathroom barefoot, wearing nothing but the white dress.

He turned around to make some smart comment, but the sight of her took his breath away. He was thrown back to the day when he burst into her office and she was wearing the pink bridesmaid dress Van Pelt had gotten her. She'd looked like an angry little princess back then, but now, with the shiny red lipstick and the straight hair, she rather looked like an angry little queen to him. Lisbon filled the dress perfectly. He took a moment to take her in from top to bottom. Her luscious breasts, the slim waist, and her delicate legs…

"Jane! Are you checking me out?" She couldn't hide the hint of nervousness underneath her annoyance.

Jane forced himself to look her in the eyes and put up his most brilliant toothpaste smile. "Of course I am." Her eyes widened for a second. "You're my girlfriend, remember? You look fabulous, darling."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, happy he'd saved the awkward moment between them. "Oh hush Mr. I-look-so-pretty-with-my-fancy-scarf. There wasn't anything shorter in this store, was there?" She was still trying to pull the dress down, although it was hopeless.

"There was, but I'm afraid it would have been illegal on you," he mumbled.

Teresa pretended she hadn't heard that comment and walked over to the bed to get the heels he got for her out of the box. "These will kill me. I hate you Jane for making me do this."

"Oh come on, I know you're secretly enjoying yourself. Just play along and you will be fine, my dear. Just be yourself."

"Very funny, Mister, very funny. Do I look okay?" She looked more than "okay." Astonishing, breathtaking, incredible, wonderful… those were the adjectives to describe her, but not _okay._ Okay was a far cry from what she looked like.

Instead of answering, he turned around and pulled a small box out of one of the bags. It contained a golden necklace.

"Turn around," he ordered her and she did, holding her hair aside while he carefully fastened the necklace around her throat. "Now you look perfect."

They stared at each other in the mirror for a few intense moments before Jane cleared his throat and stepped toward the door, offering her his arm. "Come on, Teresa, we don't want to be late to our own party."

She gave him a small smile before she linked their arms together and let him lead the way.

_Deleted scene 3: Jane wakes up_

Jane loved the way she patted his back after she put the blanket over him. She was so thoughtful, so sweet and caring… he adored her, always had. She'd looked pretty today, played her role well, and for some reason it had felt so easy with the two of them together that Jane didn't have to act at all.

The small touches on the back, on her arm, on her hand… laying his arm protectively around her waist, nuzzling her hair… Today he'd had an excuse to do any of this without seeming weird. Of course she'd been a little stiff at the beginning. She was used to him touching her, just not that much and not like this, but in the end they'd gotten along perfectly.

Jane felt her step back from the couch he'd decided to sleep on. The house had two bedrooms, but for some reason he preferred to sleep on couches, especially if they were as comfortable as this one here.

It made his heart skip a beat that she'd decided to come down and look after him, that she'd put the blanket around him so he wouldn't be cold tonight. When he heard the tapping of her naked feet on the floor toward the kitchen, he risked cracking an eye open and giving her a short look before she could disappear.

Lisbon was wearing the pajamas he'd gotten for her. Well, at least she was wearing _part_ of it. Damn, she needed a licence for those strong delicate legs of hers. He's always had a thing for her legs. Also for her neck and her eyes. Oh, don't get him start on her beautiful emerald green honest eyes that he liked to get lost in.

He heard the fridge door open and close. She must be hungry; she hadn't eaten a lot today at the party. It was really important that she take more care of herself. Perhaps he should make her eggs in the morning – or better, let his contacts play and make his favourite diner deliver the eggs, because there wasn't anything except for a few leftover canapés in the fridge.

When Jane heard her coming back, he quickly closed his eyes again. Why was he acting like he was sleeping? He should just thank her, talk to her, invite her to lie down next to him. Okay, the latter would creep her out, so he shouldn't do that. But everything had felt so easy with her today, maybe she would be willing to keep the act up a little longer and just enjoy their time together.

Oh, he was such a fool, he thought, listening to Teresa walking back up the stairs. He liked to believe she would wait for him until he was ready, but one day all of this would backfire.

_Deleted scene 4: Jane and Lisbon are waiting for the thieves to enter the house_

They sat on the comfortable white couch in the living-room area, an open bottle of champagne standing on the table in front of them.

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"Of course, Lisbon, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

She raised an eyebrow, taking a sip out of her glass. "I'm not sure if I want to answer that question, Jane."

The consultant rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Do you have your gun?"

"Of course, it's hidden under here. Don't worry, Jane, once they force you to go upstairs to open the safe, the team and Marcus will take control of the situation anyway."

So it was _Marcus_ already? Jane thought a little bitterly. She's known him for what? 24 hours and yet they were on a first-name basis? He'd known her for over 12 years and they were still calling each other by their last names… although that was more because of habit. He called her Teresa on occasion, mostly when he wanted her to trust him. She barely ever called him Patrick.

"Has anyone told you, you look especially beautiful in this dress?"

Lisbon couldn't hide the sceptical look. What the hell, Jane? Instead of letting him mess with her head, she decided to settle for a quiet "Thank you."

They heard a car pulling up the driveway.

"They're coming. Be careful, Teresa," he mumbled, before he leaned back to let his arm rest on the back rest of the couch and sipped his champagne.

A/N: Well there, I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear what you think so feel free to write a review.  
I also wanted to thank everyone again for their wonderful response to the last chapter of Pretty Red Lady! You're so great guys :)


End file.
